


things you said after you kissed me

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, eye touch warning, optic kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: Swerve and Whirl making out.





	things you said after you kissed me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoyaKite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoyaKite/gifts).



“Wow! That was like, wow! I’ve never, thought it could be like this, like, I figured we couldn’t kiss at all because, you know.” Swerve blushed down at Whirl from the top of the bar, where Whirl had placed him for easier kissing.   
  
“What, ‘cause I don’t have a mouth? You can just say it, I always do.” Whirl leaned back a little, crossing his arms.   
  
“Yeah but it seems different when I say it y'know?” Swerve reached his hands out hopefully. “Maybe I better just…kiss you again. If that’s okay. I’ve never kissed an optic before but it was really _really_ wow. I definitely want to kiss it again, if you still want to?”   
  
“Yeah. Yeah, I want.” Whirl leaned forward, pressing his helm between Swerve’s stubby hands and his dimmed optic against soft lips. He wiggled the optic against the lips and tongue, then narrowed the biolights to coax the mouth open. He moaned lewdly when Swerve complied, licking and then sucking and giving Whirl a fuzzy view of his intake.   
  
“Mm, love the way your throat looks, Swerve.” Whirl said, and then giggled a little as Swerve’s faceplates heated against his.   
  
Swerve pulled away just enough to say, “Really?” and incidentally give Whirl another brief, fuzzy glimpse of his intake.  
  
“Yeah. C'mere, let me look at it a little more…” Whirl pulled Swerve close this time, half-lifting the him off his bar to snuggle up to him and kiss his optic some more. “I don’t get to see enough intake tubing that’s, y'know, intact and in place.”   
  
“That’s tragic,” Swerve said, and it was just enough of a joke for Whirl not to take offense to the sentiment. “You should look at mine _lots_.”  
  
And Whirl did.   



End file.
